Freedom(Fraction): Kisah kita
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Ini tentang aku dan kamu. Dulu dan sekarang. Kisah yang jadi lalu setelah tahun menua bersama dengan kita yang berubah. Ini adalah kisah yang berubah untuk membenci dan terlupakan/ Ini kisah kalian, dan aku akan jadi orang egois untuk bersamamu. Meskipun itu berarti membangun hati di atas duri beracun. Aku mencintaimu Ki-chan, Potongan kisah dari Freedom.


**Freedom © Yoshiro Reiyu**

**Beta by sellarosella**

**Kuroko no Basuke and characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated: M**

**.**

_"It's alright, Ryouta. I'll make it hurt more and more for you."_

.

Suara gelas berdenting nyaring, beradu bersama aroma keras anggur yang tercium di seluruh ruangan. Makanan kelas atas penuh cita rasa tersaji di atas meja, dengan perbincangan berlatar bisnis, ekonomi, politik, dan budaya yang bercampur padu menguasai berbagai sudut ruangan. Mengasingkan dua anak manusia di pojok dekat jendela, ditemani sepiring sushi dan beberapa makanan khas Jepang, serta teh pahit warna hijau bening dalam gelas lempung yang dibentuk indah di atas meja. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Menjauh dari kebisingan harmoni saksofon yang mengalun merdu dari tengah ruangan. Dua pemuda itu saling pandang sebentar dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai bicara.

"_Mou_, kalau mau mencicipi masakan Jepang—" Si pirang dengan arsitektur wajah blasteran menatap canggung lawan bicaranya. "—kenapa malah ke restoran ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dua mata beda warna yang melekat pada wajah itu menatap lurus si pirang di hadapannya. "Ada masalah?" jawabnya. Sebelah tangannya lalu diangkat untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan yang lalu lalang mencatat pesanan.

Si pirang itu menggeleng pelan, mengambil sumpit berukir di depannya. "Aku benci sushi." Seterusnya ia menggumam kesal dengan suara pelan yang jelas geram.

"_Pinot noir_." Si pemilik mata heterokromia berujar tenang pada pelayan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sepenuh hati mengabaikan keluhan si pirang yang jelas terdengar di telinganya.

Tahu bahwa dirinya diabaikan, si pirang itu menggumam lebih keras—_"Aku benci sushi."_—seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Bibir sewarna _peach_ miliknya ditekuk maju. "Sei-_cchi_…, dengarkan aku." Ia merajuk.

'Sei-_cchi_' alias Akashi Seijuurou mengerling singkat dari sudut matanya. "Apa?" sahutnya tenang, lengkap dengan sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah orientalnya. Iris beda warna di mata itu tenggelam dalam kelopak matanya untuk sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata heterokromianya membuka dan fokus pada wajah cemberut milik si pirang di depannya.

"Aku protes," jawab si pirang itu. Aksen bahasanya yang agak berbeda mengundang seringai milik si kepala merah makin lebar. "Jangan sushi. Paella* juga tidak masalah." Pemilik rambut pirang itu kembali merajuk dengan nada merayu.

Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar penuturan itu. Ia lalu mengambil gelas lempung bercat putih gading bercorak sakura dari atas meja. "Kau tingggal di Jepang sekarang, Ryouta," jawabnya setelah meneguk teh hijau dari dalam gelas. "Kemarin kau sudah meracuniku dengan _macaroon_* dan _mille crepe_*." Hening sejenak. "Padahal kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Pemuda bernama Ryouta itu menghela napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi. Sepasang manik cokelat emas dalam matanya berputar imajinatif. "Jadi—" ia berujar pelan setelah mengambil helaan napas kedua. "—kau ingin balas dendam," simpulnya, sukses mengundang kerlingan jenaka dari mata dwi warna Akashi yang sejak tadi tertuju padanya.

"Daripada menyebutnya sebagai balas dendam," Pemuda itu menjawab cepat, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryouta yang masih setia dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya… _setimpal_."

"Sei-_cchi_—"

* * *

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Tubuhnya seakan dikejutkan oleh sengatan listrik saat namanya dipanggil halus oleh kekasihnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya terfokus pada wajah Kuroko yang terlihat khawatir. Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada leher gelas berisi _wine_ merah pesanannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain langsung beralih memijat pangkal hidung, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri bersusulan yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuk penuh amarah. _Masa lalu sial._ Jantungnya berdetak bersusulan seperti di pacu pecut. _Sial_, ungkap hatinya, cepat-cepat menghapus siluet pemuda berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya.

Melihat keganjilan yang tidak biasa pada kekasihnya itu, Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Disentuhnya lembut tangan Akashi. "Kau sedang sakit?" Pria manis itu kembali bertanya. Walau masih dengan ekspresi datar, bola matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Kuroko sudah sadar, sejak mereka pergi dua jam lalu Akashi seperti tidak berada di tempatnya. Pemilik mata heterokrom itu seperti punya dunia sendiri dalam kepalanya.

Ditanya begitu, Akashi menggeleng pelan, tersenyum tipis ke arah Kuroko dan balas menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Meski begitu diam-diam ia menghela napas. Tidak, dia tidak sakit dalam artian harfiah. Dia baik-baik saja. Fisik maupun mentalnya tidak ada yang bermasalah. Hanya kotak ingatannya saja yang sedang kurang ajar.

Pria berambut merah itu lalu melepas tangannya dari milik Kuroko, menyisir rambut yang sudah di sisir rapi dengan jemarinya yang terasa lengket karena keringat. Jantungnya sudah bisa dianggap normal.

Namun keterkejutan dalam benaknya kini digantikan oleh api emosi. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya ingat pada sosok pirang itu? Dan juga semua kenangan yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh itu? _Nonsense_… Buat apa memikirkan si pirang bodoh yang membuatnya—_stop,_ _cukup sampai di sana_. Akashi memijat dahinya. Pusing. Dia tidak bisa menahan ini.

"Aku ada urusan," gumaman itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dua kali pikir.

Akashi memandang lurus wajah manis Kuroko. Mereka sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua secara pribadi dalam konteks 'kekasih' beberapa bulan ini. Dan sewaktu ia akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu, si pirang itu merusak _mood_-nya bahkan ketika lelaki itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya lebih lembut, berdiri duluan lalu menunggu Kuroko berdiri. Pria berambut biru muda itu mengangguk menurut. Ikut berdiri bersisian untuk keluar dari restoran.

Ketika Akashi yakin Kuroko tak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya, ia meloloskan geram pelan yang meraungi hatinya.

Kapan dia bisa belajar membenci Kise Ryouta?

* * *

Suara rintik air memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Tiap tetes yang jatuh menelusuri bentuk ototnya yang halus, mengerubungi seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang dan kedinginan di bawah _shower_. Air mata bersaing dengan air yang membasuh pelupuknya.

_Siapa yang salah di sini?_

Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu ekspresinya tak jauh beda dengan orang mati. Bibirnya pucat tanpa warna dan kulit wajahnya kelihatan kusut, benar-benar putih seperti mayat dalam peti.

_Siapa yang salah?_

Kise mengangkat tangannya, menampung beberapa tetes air yang masih mengucur membasahi tubuhnya. Ia kekang dalam genggam tangannya lalu ia lepaskan lewat sela-sela jarinya yang tak mengepal. Senyum sendu tergambar di bibirnya. Air saja bisa lolos dengan mudah, tapi dia? Bertahun-tahun mencoba tapi secuil kesempatan pun tak pernah bisa ia genggam.

Tanpa peringatan, pintu kamar mandinya digedor dengan kasar hingga Kise meringis mendengarnya. Mau dipukul dan didobrak menggunakan apa pun, pintu yang sudah ia kunci dari dalam itu tak akan bisa dibuka tanpa kunci.

"Sudahlah, Momoi-_cchi_," bisiknya parau. Matanya terpejam. Dingin air shower dan hangat air matanya bercampur menyentuh bibir. Rasanya nyaman ketika perasaan itu membuncah dalam dadanya. Suhu tak tentu yang mengenyahkan kesadarannya perlahan dan makin memperkuat rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh.

Gadis itu tidak berhenti menggedor pintu.

"KI-_CHAN_!"

_Momoi Satsuki_, Kise mengetes nama itu dalam hati. Ia menyukai gadis itu. Sebagai teman, sebagai keluarga, sebagai _apa saja_. Momoi gadis yang baik walaupun kadang galak dan lebih cerewet darinya. Tetap, ia menyukai gadis itu.

"KI-_CHAN_! JANGAN KUNCI DARI DALAM!"

Lelaki itu bergeming dengan rambut basah yang makin kuyup dan bibir yang makin memutih karena kedinginan. Ia masih bertahan di bawah siraman air _shower_ dan menikmati rintikan air yang makin membunuh suhu tubuhnya. Mengurangi rasa panas dari bagian bawah tubuhnya yang entah sudah berapa lama menyiksanya.

"Tidak mungkin kalau sekarang… Momoi-_cchi_…"

Gumaman kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang gemetar. Kise memejamkan matanya, mencoba menulikan telinga dan membekukan hati dari teriakan khawatir Momoi dan gedoran pintu yang makin keras.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya butuh mendinginkan kepala—dan tubuhnya—dari semua benda jahanam yang dipakai untuk menyiksanya, juga pikirannya yang amburadul. Ia cuma mau mengakhiri sedikit rasa sakit yang menguasai tubuhnya. Cuma itu. Mengakhiri dalam arti apapun. Ia hanya ingin semua berakhir dengan singkat.

"JANGAN MENYIKSA DIRIMU KI-_CHAN_! AYO CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Gedoran pintu makin menggila. Ritme yang masih sama, cepat dan terburu-buru. Berisik memang, tapi ia suka melodi itu. Seperti suara rintik air yang menghujam lantai dan tubuhnya. Si pirang itu suka semua jenis suara. Baginya, melodi itu indah walaupun memang ada yang tidak menyenangkan. Seperti suara desahannya sendiri.

"—kh." Kise meringis mengingat itu. Perutnya langsung sakit. Ada rasa panas dan mulas yang seakan mengocok isi perutnya.

"KI-_CHAN_!"

Kise masih membisu sambil memegang perutnya, membiarkan Momoi yang masih asyik berteriak. Otaknya fokus pada rasa sakit luar biasa yang kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

"KUMOHON KI-_CHAN_!"

Rasa sakit yang malah—dipertahankan? Ya, naasnya memang itu yang dia lakukan, mempertahankan siksaan yang membuat tubuhnya nyeri. Karena rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar dari apapun hingga rasanya tak bisa diungkapkan.

"_Onegai_, Ki-_chan_."

Dobrakan di pintu berhenti. Yang terdengar sekarang adalah suara Momoi yang meratap.

Kise menggigit bibir. _Jangan, Momoi-_cchi. Ia tidak mau membuat wanita itu sedih untuk alasan apapun. Di rumah ini, hanya Momoi satu-satunya orang yang biasa ia jadikan sandaran.

Rasa sakit pada perutnya semakin terasa. Ia menggeram. _Apa aku yang salah?_ Pertanyaan itu bergema dalam kepalanya, seolah-olah ingin mengejeknya.

"Ki-_chan_…"

Suara serak dan isak tangis Momoi terdengar samar dari luar pintu, bercampur dengan suara isakan dan jeritan lain yang entah darimana asalnya, diabaikan oleh si pirang yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sekali lagi, Kise memilih untuk menulikan telinga. Menyugesti isi kepalanya dengan berbagai perintah kacau untuk meredam suara tangis Momoi.

_Ah, iya… kenapa aku masih bertahan di sini?_

Kise tersenyum miris. Dia lupa.

"KISE RYOUTA! BUKA BODOH!"

Kise memejamkan mata, membayangkan pelangi tujuh warna dan bukit berselimut rumput hijau. Dia ingin pergi ke sana.

"KI-_CHAN_! KISE!"

Dan lama-lama, suara itu benar-benar tidak sampai ke telinganya.

* * *

Momoi tidak pernah merasakan dirinya semengenaskan ini. Meratap di depan pintu, pakaian acak-acakan, air mata bercucuran… kalau bukan demi Kise dia—

"KI-_CHAN_! BUKA KUBILANG!"

Teriakannya semakin terdengar sekarat. Ia menggedor pintu kayu itu makin kuat, tapi tidak ada jawaban datang. Hanya rintikan air yang makin kencang. Suara rintikannya terdengar seperti suara orang merintih di telinga Momoi.

Tuhan, hatinya bisa mati kalau terus-terusan begini.

Perempuan itu tidak menyerah, dia masih menggedor pintu. Beberapa pelayan lain yang melihat perjuangannya juga mulai berdatangan, ikut menggedor. Beberapa bahkan membantu mencari kunci duplikat. Tapi setelah lima belas menit berusaha, semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada kunci duplikat, pintu kamar mandi tidak bisa didobrak.

Tubuh Momoi merosot ke lantai, matanya kosong.

_Tidak—Ki-_chan.

Suara rintikan air masih terdengar dari dalam. Hanya rintikan air.

_Ki-_chan.

Hatinya serasa dibolongi bor. Ia agak cemas stok air matanya tidak akan cukup untuk menangisi Kise seorang. Ia bahkan berharap ada darah yang keluar dari matanya kalau itu memang diperlukan agar Kise mau keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada yang mengalir. Hanya mata sembab sebagai bukti betapa depresinya ia memohon Kise untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi tidak… suaranya tak pernah ditanggapi.

_Kenapa, Ki-_chan_? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?_

Para pelayan lain saling bertukar pandang. Hati mereka bersimpati untuk Momoi dan untuk tuan muda yang mereka kenal ceria dulu.

"Sedang apa kalian semua di sini."

Suara itu tegas, tanpa intonasi, dingin. Dan meskipun volumenya rendah, cukup untuk mengejutkan semua makhluk bernyawa di sana. Momoi merasa kepalanya melayang mendengar suara itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar. Dia takut. Dia takut… untuk Kise. Ya, Kise.

Akashi berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka, agak berantakan. Raut wajahnya melambangkan murka.

Momoi mati-matian berdiri dan berlari menerjang pintu kamar mandi. Merentangkan dua tangannya dalam posisi defensif dan merapatkan punggungnya dengan pintu. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan. Penampilannya benar-benar tidak karuan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya, pikirannya. Yang diingatnya cuma Kise dan Kise. Jangan biarkan orang itu masuk dan melukai Kise.

Pelayan-pelayan yang tadinya membantu Momoi diam tak berkutik. Semuanya menunduk patuh begitu sosok Akashi Seijuuro masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar.

"Keluar."

Dan dengan satu perintah itu semua pelayan yang lain langsung bergegas pergi. Tak satupun berani melawan. Bahkan seorang pelayan tua yang selalu membantu Momoi pun tak bisa berkutik dan hanya diam. Langkahnya tertatih lemas ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Tidak tega, itulah yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Mana Ryouta?"

Merah bertemu merah muda yang dihantui kelabu. Begitu semua pelayan keluar, Akashi sekarang berhadapan dengan Momoi di pintu kamar mandi. Iris yang biasa memantulkan kecerian itu sekarang berisikan api. Nyalak di mata itu seakan telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Yang tergambar di sana adalah insting hewaniah yang dibawa manusia. Kemarahan, emosi… tanpa pikiran.

"Jangan mendekat," bisik Momoi dingin, makin merapat ke pintu yang sejak tadi dia pukuli sampai tangannya merah.

Tapi—huh, mana mungkin Akashi mundur. Pria itu malah mengeluarkan serangkaian kunci dari kantong celananya. Tatapannya pada Momoi semakin tajam. "Kau tidak punya kekuasaan untuk menentangku," ujarnya dengan suara yang masih juga dingin. "Dan Ryouta tak akan pernah jadi milik siapapun kecuali milikku."

_Tidak…_

"Aku bukan jenis pria yang akan main tangan dengan wanita, Satsuki. Menyingkir dari sana."

_Kalau aku menyingkir, Ki-_chan_ akan…_

"Aku bisa mengatur agar kau tidak bisa menemuinya lagi kalau memang itu maumu."

_Tidak… Ki-_chan_, aku…_

Lututnya serasa lemas mendengar semua perkataan Akashi. Pertahanannya runtuh. Momoi terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang kembali turun. Dua tangannya berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan karena kakinya jelas sudah tidak mampu melakukannya.

Akashi berdiri di samping Momoi, membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa kesulitan. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dan mengangkat Kise keluar dalam pelukannya, melewati wanita itu begitu saja tanpa sekalipun melirik.

Tangis Momoi makin keras.

* * *

Kise tidak tahu kapan dia menutup mata. Ia tidak pernah ingat kapan dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di atas kasur, diselimuti bahkan dipakaikan baju. Dia tidak ingat apapun. Tidak secuilpun kecuali saat dia tenggelam dan hanyut dalam suara rintikan air _shower_ yang menghujam lantai.

Ia berbaring di atas kasur. Warna putih solid dari lampu yang menyinari kamar membuat penglihatannya samar. Menyadarkan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya yang langsung melaporkan nyeri di tiap bagian. Kepala, punggung, dada, lengan, paha, pinggul, bahkan jari kakinya terasa keram.

"Butuh tiga jam untukmu sadar."

Dan sekarang dadanya yang sesak. Emosinya tiba-tiba mencuat ketika sosok pria berambut merah masuk dalam penglihatannya. Kise berjengit, memaksa duduk tubuhnya yang serasa hancur diremukan buldoser. Ketakutan yang seringkali dipendamnya mencuat tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan amarah. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"PERGI KAU! PERGI!" Ia setengah berteriak setengah menggeram, secepat kilat meraih benda apapun di atas meja di dekatnya. Sebuah _handphone_ silver. "JANGAN MENDEKAT KUBILANG! PERGI, AKASHI, PERGI!" racaunya makin parah.

Benda di tangannya terlempar begitu saja menuju Akashi yang tengah melangkah mendekat perlahan. Pria itu mengelak begitu _handphone_ yang dilempar Kise menerjang bagian kiri tubuhnya.

"Kau…" Akashi berdesis pelan, ekspresi yang tidak kalah garang dari Kise memenuhi wajahnya. Mempercepat gerakan kakinya, ia menghapus jarak lebar yang terbentang antara mereka dalam hitungan detik.

"PERGI!" Teriakan Kise langsung menyergap telinga Akashi. Sebuah bantal dilempar keras-keras ke muka lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Akashi menghindar, menangkap tangan Kise dan balik membanting tubuh si pirang ke kasur. "Diam, Ryouta!" balasnya tajam. Ekspresinya berubah lebih tenang begitu Kise berada di bawah genggamannya.

Genggaman Akashi di tangan kanan dan pundak Kise mengencang. Kise tercekat, tanpa sadar yang keluar bukan lagi teriakan melainkan deretan air mata dari ujung mata dan menetes ke leher. Dia berhenti melawan dan matanya melebar, benar-benar kaget.

"…benci," dari sudut bibirnya yang merapat, Kise berbisik. Cengkeraman Akashi di bahunya semakin terasa. "…benci." Bisikannya kembali terdengar. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha menahan rangkaian kata yang menuntut keluar demi keamanan. Dia sudah kelewatan tadi, sadarnya.

Akashi menangkup wajahnya. Tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya itu menahan dagunya. Kepalanya yang masih pusing diangkat dan bibirnya dilumat paksa. Kise meronta. Emosinya makin memuncak. Begitu berhasil lolos dari Akashi yang mulai dikuasai nafsu, Kise langsung membuang muka, menggigit kuat bibirnya sendiri sampai-sampai memerah nyaris berdarah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Keringat dingin bersarang di pelipisnya, muncul semakin banyak begitu tangan Akashi kembali memaksanya mendongak.

"Lihat aku, Ryouta!"

Si pria merah bicara setengah membentak. Kise memejamkan matanya. Dia benci merah, dia benci mata itu, pikirannya berteriak. Ia pejam erat-erat sampai sakit rasanya.

"RYOUTA!"

Akashi kembali dengan bentakannya. Kemarahan jelas-jelas menyelimuti setiap huruf yang diucapkannya. Kise merasa ciut begitu suara Akashi berubah layaknya guntur. Bibir masih ia gigit, napasnya masih tersengal tidak teratur.

_'Kau baik-baik saja. Lupakan.'_

Kise bersugesti. Ia bersikukuh menutup matanya dan menganggap semua hal yang terjadi adalah delusi. Ini sudah biasa. Rasa panas yang membuncah dari dalam tubuhnya, sentuhan posesif Akashi di lehernya atau sekedar cengkeraman yang berakhir dengan bekas merah di kulitnya… semua ini biasa._ 'Tidak ada yang terjadi,'_ pikirnya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di saat bersamaan, semuanya terasa kacau balau. Campuran warna tidak jelas—yang menyerang tubuhnya dengan rasa panas dan perih—menyeruak di kepala. Akashi menggigit pundaknya, memberi tanda merah dalam-dalam dan menghisap kuat-kuat sampai ia hampir tak kuasa menahan erangan dari semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Semua rasa panas itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Namun setelahnya Kise merasakan rasa panas baru dari tempat yang tidak pernah dia harapkan. Sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari hidungnya, bau amis yang pernah akrab dengannya dulu terasa begitu sesak dan aneh, mengalir dan melekat di hidungnya. Kise terkesiap, matanya membuka. Orbs cokelatnya membelalak takut. Akashi tampak sama tercengangnya dengan Kise.

Sebelah tangan Kise yang bebas langsung menyentuh hidung. Dan ia melihat cairan merah gelap itu: darah. Napasnya terasa makin pendek tiba-tiba. Tapi begitu dia mau menyeka lagi darah itu Akashi mencium paksa bibirnya yang berlumur darah.

"Lepaskan," racau Kise tidak tenang. Ia panik. Hatinya takut bila darah yang ia seka kembali tertangkap jarak pandangnya. Semakin ia melawan, semakin Akashi menekan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Aku membencimu, Akashi!" Kise berteriak. Ketika keinginannya saat itu tidak dipenuhi, ia langsung mencoba menendang perut Akashi tapi berhasil ditepis.

"Membenciku?" Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Manik cokelat emas bertemu merah dengan intensitas emosi berbeda. Merah milik Akashi tak terbaca. Cokelat milik Kise penuh emosi: marah dan takut. Akashi memaksa Kise kembali berbaring dengan tangan di leher lelaki pirang itu. "Ya, kau harus membenciku," bisiknya dengan nada angkuh.

"—khakhh!" Kise mematung. Matanya melotot. Cengkraman di lehernya bukan main-main. Kepalanya benar-benar terkulai di atas kasur. Rambutnya kacau dan pakaiannya terangkat sedikit.

Seringai bermain di wajah Akashi, "Benci aku dengan sepenuh hatimu, Ryouta," bisiknya lagi. Tangannya berpindah ke wajah si pirang. Mata merahnya berubah kosong, tidak terbaca, ketika Kise balas menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku membencimu." Si pirang menjawab. Suaranya pelan dan serak. Nadanya jelas tanpa keraguan. Sesuatu yang malah balik menyerang Akashi dan membuat pria muda itu membeku tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"…"

"Aku membencimu."

* * *

_Kise baru tiga bulan menghuni rumahnya. Dan harus Akashi akui, pemuda ini punya kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan teman mengobrol yang cukup berbobot. Sayang dia punya sedikit unsur idiot yang membuat Akashi tergoda mengelus dada karena kesabarannya diuji._

_"Sei-cchi wa suki, te ii no?" tanya si pirang dengan senyum lebar waktu mereka jalan-jalan ke Akihabara._

_Akashi menyunggingkan senyum mengejek sebelum membalas, "Kau sedang melatih bahasa Jepang-mu?"_

_Si pirang langsung cemberut dan menghela napas kesal. "Chigau yo! Hontou ni hontou, Sei-cchi wa suki."_

_Sedangkan Akashi hanya tertawa pelan._

* * *

"Aku membencimu."

Kenangan dan kenyataan bercampur baur dalam kepalanya. Suara Kise semakin gelap dan dingin. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram makin erat.

* * *

_"Sushi ga KIRAI."_

_Suatu hari, Kise marah karena melihat sepiring sushi untuk menu makan malam. Akashi, di sebelahnya, tidak menangapi. Dia memakan sushi di piringnya sendiri. Kise lalu terdiam. Muka menekuk dengan dahi mengernyit. Akashi akhirnya menghela napas._

_"Shiteru yo," jawabnya. Ia kemudian menyuruh seorang pelayan membuatkan sup jagung untuk Kise._

_Si pirang sumringah. "Sei-cchi wa SUKI," serunya sembari tersenyum lebar-lebar. Rasa terima kasih tergambar jelas di wajahnya._

_Akashi mengangguk. Hatinya, entah kenapa, terasa hangat melihat itu._

"Aku membencimu."

Kata-kata Kise makin meresap ke kalbunya. Tanpa sadar ekspresinya menggelap.

_"Atashitachi wa zutto tomodachi ni natta darou!"_

_Mozart adalah salah satu komponis kesukaannya. Akashi dibesarkan dengan pengetahuan berlimpah soal pria itu. Tapi walaupun Kise adalah satu pianis favoritnya, Akashi masih buta soal pemuda pirang itu selain kemampuan bermain pianonya yang pantas diacungi jempol dan sifatnya yang mirip anak-anak._

_"Anata sa… hontou ni baka da ne," sahutnya hari itu._

_Kise masih terus bermain, jarinya menari di atas tuts piano. Akashi sendiri lanjut menikmati black tea sorenya dengan nyaman._

_"Hidoi yo!" seru si pirang dari balik piano. Wajahnya cemberut tapi Akashi menyukai itu. Lucu. Dibanding sosok kakak—Kise lebih tua darinya—Akashi menemukan Kise lebih mirip adik kecilnya._

* * *

Rasa sakit menguasai dadanya. Apa-apaan perasaan ini?

"Benci aku, Ryouta." Ia akhirnya bersuara. Tangan bertahan di dagu si pirang, mengusap lelehan darah yang makin banyak mengalir dari hidung lelaki itu. "Bencilah," bisiknya geram.

* * *

_Akashi suka sekali buku kuno, begitu pula Kise dengan karya Shakespeare. Tiap bulan mereka berdua selalu mengkhususkan satu hari untuk pergi ke toko buku paling lengkap di kota untuk memenuhi kebutuhan membaca yang selalu terasa kurang._

_Hari ini, satu paket buku literatur kuno pesanan Akashi yang harganya mencapai beberapa ratus ribu yen sampai ke rumah. Tentu saja paket itu langsung jadi sambaran mereka._

_"Kinpatsu, awas kalau kau macam-macam," ancamnya sok serius ketika sebuah buku kumpulan puisi kuno berpindah ke tangan Kise._

_Si pirang merengut sebal. "SEI-CCHI! Jangan panggil aku Kinpatsu. Aku punya nama!" umpatnya sembari membalik halaman buku di tangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi si pirang untuk melupakan kekesalannya pada Akashi dan tersenyum pada kumpulan kertas yang ia baca._

_Akashi terkekeh pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia jatuh makin dalam pada senyuman itu._

* * *

Kise merasakan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya semakin banyak. Tubuhnya serasa melayang dibawa angin. Matanya berat. Akashi melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Cengkeraman itu kemudian benar-benar lenyap dan meninggalkan jejak nyata yang mulai berubah kebiruan. Tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, mengusap bagian bawah mata yang bengkak. Kise tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi detik berikutnya.

"Bencilah, Ryouta. Bantu aku membencimu."

* * *

_Sinar matahari menyerbu masuk dari sela-sela kaca dan ventilasi udara. Juga dari jendela besar yang terbuka. Kise Ryouta duduk di kursi piano kesukaannya. Memainkan salah satu karya Beethoven kesukaan Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk di kursi malas dekat jendela. Sambil mendengarkan denting piano, lelaki bersurai merah itu membaca salah satu karya Shakespeare yang direkomendasikan Kise. A Midsummer Night's Dream._

_Di pertengahan cerita, melodi yang dimainkan Kise berhenti. Almond dan ruby bertemu._

_"Aku akan kembali ke Paris dua bulan lagi, gomen…"_

_Mereka sama-sama diam. Melodi kembali dimainkan._

_Akashi tidak membalas. Ia berhenti membaca, menutup bukanya pelan lalu menaruh buku itu di atas meja. Ia mendekat ke jendela yang selalu jadi tempat santai mereka untuk melepas penat. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyandarkan diri ke bingkai jendela._

_"Ah, sou ka," bisiknya setelah menit-menit berlalu tanpa suara selain denting piano._

_Angin berhembus, menerpa rambutnya. Menyamarkan luka yang tiba-tiba terpancar dari matanya._

* * *

Akashi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika suara Kise terdengar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pria itu bersandar ke tempat tidur. Tampilannya kacau. Matanya sembab dan jejak darah bernaung di atas bibirnya.

"Tidak kemana-mana," balas Akashi, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Setelah kering, Akashi duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan beberapa buku di sana-sana lalu mulai menulis. Ada dua tugas dari dosen berbeda yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini. Dan Akashi tidak akan menundanya.

"_Sou ka_…" gumam Kise. Beberapa detik ia melamun lalu merogoh laci di _night stand_ samping tempat tidur. Tangannya meraba isi laci kemudian keluar dengan beberapa bungkus plastik obat. Hampir semua isinya kosong. Hanya dua plastik yang masih berisi kapsul dan tablet beda warna. Si pirang itu memijat pelipisnya frustasi ketika gemuruh rasa tak nyaman makin menyerang. Dimasukkannya obat-obat itu ke tempat asal dengan sedikit kasar. Kepalanya pusing.

"Sepertinya kau kembali seperti dirimu yang dulu." Akashi berujar tanpa melirik, fokus pada tugasnya dan beberapa buku yang sedang dijelajahi mata.

Kise bersandar lemas, darah mulai keluar lagi dari hidungnya. Pria itu cepat-cepat mencari tisu dari dalam laci. "Bukan aku yang berubah, Akashi-_cchi_," jawabnya. Tisu di tangan digunakan untuk menyeka darah yang keluar. "Kau yang berubah," lanjutnya. "Kau banyak berubah."

Akashi menengok sebentar. "Oh." Alisnya menekuk tajam kala melihat darah keluar lagi dari hidung Kise. Ini lebih parah dari waktu salah satu anak buahnya mimisan karena tertimpuk bola nyasar. Darahnya encer dan terkesan mengalir tanpa henti. Lihat saja, baru beberapa detik Kise sudah memakai empat tisu.

Tidak sadar diperhatikan, Kise mencari benda lain di laci. _Handphone_ warna gading model flip. Ia lalu menatap Akashi. "Kau berubah tanpa alasan," ucapnya sengau karena mimisan. Kepalanya tambah pusing dan mimisannya makin parah.

"Dengar, Ryouta," tukas Akashi. Pria itu mengabaikan tugasnya yang baru bertuliskan judul dan beberapa kalimat pembuka serta awal pembahasan. "Aku punya alasanku sendiri," jawabnya. "Dan sumber masalahnya adalah kau."

Kise mengernyit. Pembicaraan ini sudah berlangsung berkali-kali, tapi sungguh Kise tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kegilaan Akashi pada tubuhnya itu jadi kesalahannya. "Apa salahku?"

_Death glare_ melayang ke arah si pirang. Akashi memutar matanya sarkartis. "Aku pernah mengatakannya sekali dan aku tidak mau mengulang hal yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya."

Mendengar itu, Kise langsung diam, tak tahu harus menyahut apa.

Pria berambut merah itu kembali menatap pekerjaannya. "Camkan ini," ucapnya dingin tanpa melihat Kise. "Kau milikku, kau hanya milikku," serunya agresif. "Kau budakku, peliharaanku." Jeda sesaat lalu Akashi berdiri, mendekati Kise dan menangkup wajah si pirang dengan satu tangan. "Dan semua ini adalah milikku," klaimnya sinis.

Kise masih menyeka darah dari hidungnya. Laju cairan berwarna merah itu mulai melambat. "Dan nyawamu kan?" tanyanya balik dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinis.

"…"

Diam. Akashi tidak memungkiri kenyataan itu. Dia kembali menjauh lalu sekali dari sudut matanya, ia menatap Kise. "Bersihkan tubuhmu. Kita ke gazebo di taman belakang setelah ini," perintahnya.

Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum. Rasanya pahit.

* * *

Momoi mengambil kertas yang terjatuh dari selipan partitur lagu milik Kise. Dahi mulusnya berkerut. Siang ini, ia sedang membereskan perpustakaan yang jadi tempat favorit si pirang. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Akashi selalu berada setidaknya dua meter di dekat Kise. Dan Momoi tahu, itu tanda dia dilarang mendekat.

Akashi sedang menghukumnya.

Kertas yang jatuh itu berukuran kecil, berwarna agak buram dengan tone yang berbeda di beberapa bagian, ada bulatan-bulatan kecil yang memercik di atas kertas itu. Warnanya kecokelatan—mungkin darah kering. Sepasang manik merah mudanya menatap kertas itu dengan seksama. Di bagian tengah kertas, tersusun kalimat yang cukup panjang dengan tulisan tangan rapi dan memanjakan mata.

* * *

_Kehidupan adalah sebuah roda yang terus berputar. Terkadang akan merasa di atas angin, terkadang akan pula berada di bagian paling bawah, merana memohon pertolongan. Seperti kenyataan yang menerpa sekarang._

_Terperangkap dan dirantai oleh rantai kasat mata bukanlah keinginan setiap orang. Karena selama rantai itu mengikat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa kabur. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah meringkuk diam sampai rantai itu retak dan membebaskanku suatu saat nanti. Melepaskanku dari belenggu kesakitan yang memenjarakan hati, hingga aku dapat melayang bebas menggapai bintang yang pernah aku terbangkan tinggi-tinggi dalam setiap doa._

_Aku mengharapkannya—semua orang mengharapkannya—kebebasan. Setiap insan bernyawa yang hidup dalam bumi pasti mendambakan kebebasan. Burung kecil yang hidup nyaman dalam sangkar pun ingin terbang bebas ke angkasa. Aku juga._

_Aku ingin sekali bisa bebas. Kalau tidak sekarang, mungkin suatu saat nanti. :')_

—_Kise Ryouta, 19 Juni 2XXX._

* * *

"Ki-_chan_…"

Dan tanpa sengaja, kertas dalam genggamannya sudah berubah jadi gumpalan.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Momoi menemukan kertas di perpustkaan. Gadis itu semakin ketat mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik Kise.

Akashi lebih sedikit manusiawi dari biasanya. Begitu yang Kise rasakan. Hari ini, ia menyamankan diri di perpustakaan, bersandar malas di sofa putih empuk sambil sesekali melirik piano yang biasa jadi wilayah jarahannya. Mood bermusiknya sedang jelek hari ini. Kepalanya pusing—lagi. Belum lagi pahanya memar tiba-tiba. Tidak tahu nanti Akashi akan semarah apa kalau tahu keadaannya begini.

Kise menghela napas dalam. Seminggu ini Akashi absen menyentuhnya. Mungkin pria merah itu sedang mesra dengan sang kekasih yang pernah dilihatnya waktu itu? Entahlah. Ia tidak mau membebani pikirannya dengan hal macam-macam lagi. Sekarang saja rasanya dia tidak bisa berjalan saking lemasnya.

"Kau memar lagi Ki-_chan_. _Daijoubu_?"

Momoi muncul di sebelahnya. Kise memekik pelan kemudian mengelus dada. Dia masih merasa bersalah pada Momoi soal kejadian hari itu. Walaupun sudah minta maaf dan cuma dihadiahi tamparan marah di pipi kanan—ia berhak mendapatkan lebih dari itu—sampai sekarang dia masih merasa bersalah.

Si pirang mengangguk. "_Daijoubu_, _daijoubu_," balasnya berusaha duduk. Bajunya agak terangkat karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Memar terlihat di sisi pinggangnya. Tidak besar tapi cukup untuk dapat dilihat Momoi.

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Di sini." Ia menahan gerakan Kise, menyingkap baju si pirang dan memerhatikan memar itu baik-baik. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya Gadis itu khawatir. Ekspresinya berubah horor. Dia langsung menarik kaki Kise dan menggulung celana panjang katun yang dipakai si pirang. Ada bintik-bintik merah di bagian dibawah dengkul.

Kise merasa posisi itu benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dia menjawab kaku. "Err—kurasa." Tak yakin.

Momoi memelototinya. Kise tertawa bersalah seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong. Memang jelas dia sakit. Mau menyangkal pun percuma. Memar, bintik-bintik, mimisan…. Coba ibunya masih hidup. Beliau pasti sudah menyeretnya ke rumah sakit dan memasukkannya ke unit gawat darurat.

"Ki-_chan_! Kau mimisan!" pekik Momoi tiba-tiba. Gadis itu langsung mengambil tisu dan menyeka darah di atas bibir Kise. "Aku akan panggil—"

Buru-buru si pirang memomotong waktu sadar Momoi mau membawanya ke rumah raskit. "_Onegai_, _dame ne_?" mohonnya. Kalau sampai masuk rumah sakit, ia bisa ketahuan tidak minum obat selama seminggu terakhir ini. "Kurasa kau benar, penyakitku kambuh," ucapnya sadar diri, berusaha meyakinkan Momoi kalau dia memang sadar dan sudah punya obat—yang mana benar—dan sudah rutin dia minum—yang mana salah.

"Aku akan ambil obatnya," seru Momoi panik. Dia spontan menyerahkan tisu ke Kise dan siap-siap pergi mengambil obat yang biasanya di taruh si pirang di dapur atau dikamarnya. Untung sekali setelah insiden kamar mandi itu Akashi masih memberinya izin keluar masuk kamar.

Kise langsung menghentikan. Dia mengeluarkan serangkaian platik transparan berisi tablet dan kapsul. "Aku bawa obatnya, tenang saja."

"Ki-_chan_, jangan membuatku takut!" Momoi langsung lemas di sofa.

"Maaf." Kise nyengir, menyeka sendiri hidungnya yang sudah mulai berdarah. Kemudian dia diam. "Aku kadang berharap penyakit ini bisa membuatku mati."

Momoi melotot tajam. "Kau ngomong apa sih?!" teriaknya. "Jangan begitu!"

"Haha, aku bercanda." Kise nyengir sekali lagi, menampakkan wajah polos tak berdosa yang membuat Momoi gemas ingin melempar bangku ke muka Kise.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki terengah-engah di hadapan Midorima Shintarou yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya yang sisa dua suapan. Si penyuka wortel itu awalnya mengabaikan. Dia cuma melirik Momoi sebentar lalu kembali makan. Gadis itu mengambil kursi di depannya dan duduk.

"_Ne_, Midorin, apa kau tahu soal ITP?" tanya si gadis cepat-cepat sambil mengatur napas.

Sebelah alis Midorima terangkat. "ITP?" ulangnya.

Momoi mengangguk. Raut wajahnya tampak mengingat-ingat. "Idiopetik Trombo—ah, aku lupa kepanjangannya," keluhnya kesal sambil merapikan rambut.

Midorima yang sudah selesai makan dan mengelap tangan mengangkat kacamatanya. "Idiopatik Trombositopenik Purpura, itu kepanjangannya," jelasnya yakin begitu menyebut sederet nama penyakit itu. Wajar saja dia tahu, dia anak kedokteran yang paling dipuji dosen. Dia tahu info segala macam penyakit, selangka apapun itu. "Huh, kenapa memangnya?"

Momoi berdeham, ragu sebentar lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Apa ITP bisa menyebabkan kematian?" tanyanya.

Midorima diam sebentar, me-_review_ ulang ingatannya. "Pada beberapa kondisi, ya bisa. Di antara penderita ITP memang ada yang meninggal. Dan kalau dirasiokan dari jumlah penderita ITP, yang meninggal terbilang cukup banyak. Sampai sekarang belum banyak penelitian soal ITP jadi obatnya juga belum ditemukan."

"Itu penyakit langka? Apa orang ITP bisa sembuh? Lalu berapa kemungkinan orang ITP bisa bertahan hidup? Apa mereka bisa panjang umur? Kalau ditambah kekeras—err, aku terlalu banyak bertanya, ya?" Momoi langsung sadar ketika dia mulai mengungkit hubungan Kise dengan Akashi dalam bidang kekerasan.

Midorima memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Si kepala hijau itu berdeham. "Hn, memang langka. Kira-kira 100 kasus tiap satu juta penduduk per tahun. Kalau bisa sembuh atau tidak, jawabannya tidak. Belum ada satupun dokter dan penelitian yang menemukan obat untuk benar-benar menyembuhkan ITP. Sejauh ini cuma ada obat untuk mengatasi jika trombosit mereka mulai drop. Itu tergantung si pasien, cara mereka hidup. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Midorima balik bertanya setelah menjelaskan secara singkat dan jelas.

Aneh. Rasanya lebih cocok kalau yang bertanya ini Kuroko atau Akashi. Dan salah satu dari mereka memang sudah menanyakan soal ITP padanya. Entah kenapa Akashi mulai mengajaknya membahas penyakit ini setahun lalu. Ia sama sekali tidak curiga pada lelaki itu. Tapi kalau Momoi yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia kedokteran tiba-tiba bertanya soal dunia kedokteran, rasanya aneh sekali. Belum lagi yang ditanya itu bukan penyakit yang umum.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat berdiri dan tersenyum ganjil. "Err—sudah dulu ya, Midorin. _Bye-bye_! Dan terima kasih!" Ia menyahut kaku sebelum pergi meninggalkan si hijau.

Midorima mengernyit. "Aneh."

* * *

Momoi menemukan Kise di dapur dengan segelas air putih dan sepiring kue cokelat.

"Ki-_chan_," sapa Momoi riang. Fakta bahwa Kise bisa hidup secara normal membuat hatinya gembira.

Kise mengangguk, kepala di atas meja _pantry_. Ternyata ada semangkuk sup jagung di sana. Pria pirang itu menggeser kue cokelatnya. "Momoi-_cchi_ nggak akan memberitahu Akashi-_cchi_ kalau aku makan kue kan?" tanya Kise pelan.

Si gadis bersurai pink itu menghela napas. Dia ingin bilang ya, tapi berbohong pada Akashi bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan. "Maaf, Ki-_chan_, aku tidak bisa," jawab Momoi.

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Momoi kemudian melihat lengan Kise yang sedikit terbuka karena kemejanya digulung. Ada memar baru lagi. "Ki-_chan_…."

"Kurasa dosisnya harus dinaikkan" Kise bicara pada udara kosong, tidak menyadari ekspresi Momoi yang berubah khawatir.

"…"

"Momoi-_cchi_?"

"Aku—" Gadis itu duduk di samping, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kise. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Ki-_chan_ kalau sampai Ki-_chan_ pergi dari dunia ini!" ucapnya tegas. Mengabaikan reaksi aneh Kise yang balik menatapnya seakan bertemu orang lain.

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, ia memang egois.

_Maaf, Ki-_chan.

Dia sama jahatnya dengan Akashi. Dia hanya membuat Kise terus menderita di dunia ini karena keegoisannya. Tapi untuk ini, dia tidak menyesal menjadi orang jahat.

_Maaf_.

* * *

_Paella_: Makanan asal Spanyol berupa nasi yang diberi bumbu rempah dan diberi campuran hasil laut (sumber: Wikipedia).

_Macaroon_ dan _mille crepe_: Kudapan manis berbentuk biskuit yang merupakan snack tradisional Perancis.

A/N:

Berkenan menyampaikan isi kepala readers sekalian di kotak review?

Ya, ini sebagian kisah dari fic Freedom yang dulu pernah Rei publish. Semoga bisa dinikmati :)


End file.
